Thorn in Her Side
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Alex is not the only one in love with Maggie Sawyer. An NCPD secretary evokes protectiveness and jealousy in her heart as she works to overcome the obstacles the woman presents. Collection of One-Shots, lightly tethered.
1. Undercover Roses

Hey all! This is my first posted story for Sanvers. I have a few others written, but I feel I should get an idea of if anyone would even be interested in them. This chapter introduces my original character for this story who will tie multiple one-shots together.

Misunderstandings, jealousy, and protectiveness abound.

* * *

Night patrol is one of Kara's favorite shifts. The cool night air breezes through her hair, the comfort of the stars shines above her with the soft bustle of the city below.

She can focus her help directly on the citizens during these shifts; Bringing food and blankets to the homeless, stopping muggings in alleyways, the smiles she creates here are her favorite.

Tonight starts just as any other, she flies just high enough to increase her hearing range as far as possible and listens in for any sounds of distress or chilled sickness.

As she flies, she let her mind wander, not far but enough to keep a smile on her face throughout the travels.

A voice brings her from these musings. Maggie's voice.

But she's not alone. Zeroing in on her sister's girlfriend's voice hoping danger had left her alone for the night, she hears…flirting; However, the voice accompanying Maggie -the way-to-sweet giggling voice- is not that of her sister.

Fire in her eyes and anger in her heart she flies as fast as she can to Alex's apartment. Landing in the alleyway beside the building, a quick change sends her rushing from the shadows and up the many flights of stairs separating her and her sister.

Separating her sister and the truth.

Separating her sister and heartbreak.

Oh, Rao! How was she supposed to do this?

Quick and sharp knocks stir Alex from her light sleep. She ventures to the door with a groan, one hand pulling Maggie's worn out NCPD workout shirt in place, while the other holds her gun in a tight embrace.

Pulling the door open, she is met with her wide-eyed sister. Hair tangled from the wind and cheeks reddened from the chill.

"What's up, Kara?" Alex asks, ushering her sister in before moving to the kitchen to make them some warm tea. If she had any hope of getting back to sleep after this ungodly hour, she would need the warm and calming liquid. Kara would need the same if her fidgeting was any indication.

"There's – There's something, or, rather, I _heard_ something."

"Is everything okay?" Alex questions, settling her worn kettle on the stove

"No. Well, yes, yes, I'm fine." Kara reassures, seeing the worry churn in her sister's eyes, "It's just-"

Alex watches her with concern, the fidgeting and stuttering pull at her nerves. To occupy her hands while she waits for Kara's announcement, Alex begins pulling down a few mugs and spoons to prepare the soon to boil tea.

A key in the lock startles Kara out of her trance. Alex watches as her eyes instantly turn cold, footsteps pattering in.

The squeak of the coat closet shatters the near silence, a few moments of fabric fumbling and Maggie is making her way toward the lit kitchen.

"I didn't know you'd be up." Maggie says with a smile, leaning up to place a quick kiss to Alex's lips.

"Kara's having some difficulties." Alex says, motioning to the steel-eyed woman.

"Why are you here?" Kara spits out, eyes locked on Maggie

The couple steps back, exchanging a confused look at her hostility.

"Uh, I live here? Are you okay Kara? Did something happen on the night watch?" Maggie asks, grabbing another mug from the cabinet as she sees Alex move into a confused, defensive posture

"You can't just come back here after you were- after you were there with her!" Kara shouts

"With who?" Alex and Maggie ask at the same time

"That girl with the voice and the _'Oh Maggie you're so cute_.'"

Maggie's tilts her head heavenward as Alex's "What?" echoes in the room

"It's not-"

" _Oh wow you're so strong, you must bench a lot_." Kara responds in a high-pitched tone moving closer to her sister's side

Alex's eyebrows raise.

"Undercover. Alex knows that." Maggie states calmly, reaching to pull the whistling kettle off the stove and pouring their glasses

"And the offer to go home was what? Home surveillance or whatever you guys are calling it these days?"

"Uh."

It's at this point that Maggie shifts uncomfortably. Alex's eyes shoot toward her.

"Rose."

The name settles over the room.

In an instant Alex is moving. Her jacket flung over her arm, she all but storm to the door. Kara nearly tripping in an effort to shake off her shock enough to clear the way.

"Alex! Alex!" Maggie calls, making it to Alex's side with a calming arm on her shoulder.

Kara's "Don't touch my sister!" is lost in their glance.

"We needed a civilian. Someone who didn't seem like a cop, walk like a cop, you know the type. It was the safest way to get information for our case."

Alex's green-eyed monster could be seen through her eyes.

"It didn't have to be Rose. You know what she's like."

"Trust me, I tried. The chief wouldn't hear of it, didn't want any more civilians knowing too much about the division. Something about making the aliens look more like enemies than most already believe."

Alex allows herself to be pulled back to her sister's side, and settles onto the bar stool beside the blonde. Maggie finishes pouring the drinks and slides them across the island to the sisters. Leaning against it on the opposite side, she reaches out and links her hand with Alex's in an effort to calm her irritation.

"What's going on?" Kara asks, steel remaining in her eyes, "Do I still need to fling her at the sun?"

Alex laughs at Kara's threat and less than discreet nod in Maggie's direction.

"Not Maggie, unless you want to fling me, too. Though, I do know someone you coul-"

Maggie's glare stops her in her tracks.

Moments pass, their cups nearly empty when Kara speaks again.

"So, who's Rose?"

The heavy groan that follows her question assures her that the answer will be anything but short.


	2. Green Roses

_Alex's first encounter with Rose._

* * *

Alex stares at her watch again, twenty minutes late. This isn't like Maggie. She glances around the bar for what must have been the tenth time in the last few minutes.

No sign of the brunette beauty.

Her hands fidget with an untouched beer, pealing the condensation-moistened label. _Had she done something wrong?_

Alex runs her hand over her jean pocket finding it empty. A split-second panic fills her before she remembers the mangled pieces of metal currently taking up residence in her office trash can, yet another reminder Kara's excitement being incompatible to her strength.

She couldn't fault her sister much; the picture of the engagement ring was nearly perfect. Full perfection could only truly describe the ring once it takes its place on Maggie's finger.

Alex had been forced to live without a phone for most of the day. Unable to bite her pride enough to ignore Winn's taunts about the love she felt for her phone, Alex had vowed to go without the device for at least the night. Her home phone would finally find a use, and really, she would see Kara throughout work and Maggie for dinner –and hopefully the rest of the night- after; No phone was truly necessary.

She had been doing well throughout the day; The melancholy of not being able to message Maggie throughout the lesser involved moments of the morning, had been watered down by her promise of visiting the precinct around lunch, in person calls were always the best -especially with Maggie's enforced desk-duty. Apparently, getting kidnaped and shot in a relatively short period of time warrants a week's break; Maggie did not agree, if her irritation was anything to go by.

The precinct had been abuzz when Alex parked her bike and strode in. People and papers filled nearly every inch, in stark contrast to the tidy and monochromatic nature of the DEO.

She had walked passed a few nervously fidgeting people sitting in the lobby chairs, before making her presence known to the gum-popping blonde settled at the desk. Her hands worked quickly, typing and flicking pages, only looking up once the folder could be snapped closed.

With a kind smile on her face, Alex had asked to speak to Detective Sawyer, flashing her FBI badge when a blank stare was her only reply.

A look of recognition had crossed the woman's face before a whispered, "Alex" could be heard from under her breath. She thought and eye roll had accompanied this whisper but cast the thought aside as she glanced down the hallway leading to Maggie's desk.

"She's out at the moment." Was her only acknowledgement before the woman grabbed for -and slapped down- another folder.

"Can I leave a message?" Alex had asked, eyebrow quirked

"Sure." The woman replied, voice far too sweet to be truly kind. A memo sheet was handed to her on which she wrote the predicament -excluding the ring and superpower portions for obvious reasons. She'd tell Maggie of the phone crushing incident at dinner where noisy eyes couldn't read.

Alex had slid the pen and pad back, after ending the note with the time and restaurant in which she sat now.

Thirty minutes late. The minute hand had finished its creep toward the six; her mind began to stress once more.

 _Maybe something happened? Could something have happened? Damn it, Winn!_

 _No, no._ She tries to calm herself, _She's on desk duty, nothing short of an apocalypse will allow her to break it._

Calming a bit as her rational side regains control, Alex decides to head to the precinct. Perhaps she'd gotten absorbed with paperwork; It happens to the best of them.

The muffled slam of her nearly full bottle settled on top of various bills meant to cover her tab, is long forgotten by the time Alex pulls up to the now darkened precinct for the second time.

Breezing through the door, she's washed in the silence and florescent filled lobby. Fidgeting people no longer line the walls, the desk no longer holds a moody secretary, the place seems to have lost its humanity; Closed up and tucked away until morning light.

With no secretary in sight, Alex readies her badge and begins her walk in the direction of Maggie's work space. A few detectives and officers scurry about; Effortlessly switching on her professional air, Alex is met with no resistance or second looks.

Desks are strewn around the floor, some huddled together, others singular in placement. The florescent lights combine with the eerie near silence of the building to make Alex's stride just that much quicker.

She never did like silence.

Laughter bubbles through the air, high and flirty. Alex continues in her steps taking a moment to look around in an attempt to find the voice. Seeing only empty desks with a few scattered silent workers, Alex keeps an ear out as the now half-whispering voice grows closer.

Finally, she finds herself steps away from the corner cubicle-type office Maggie had secured. Her humored request to know who was flirting on the job catches in her throat as notices her girlfriend is not alone.

The secretary from earlier lets out another laugh, moving from her spot beside the filing cabinet to lean over Maggie's desk. Alex may not work for the department but a dress code must exist, right? The low cut of the woman's shirt combined with her position left little to the imagination.

Tension leaves Alex's body as she notices Maggie's eyes glued to her computer screen, fingers move quickly over the keyboard. Maggie is amazing at a lot of things, Alex would know, but typing without glancing toward the keyboard is not one of them.

The laughter is met with a noncommittal hum, as she shifts the report to another page. Alex smirks at her disinterest; Unfortunately, her knock of entrance is stalled by a blurted question from the blonde.

"Dinner?" She asks, leaning her hip on Maggie's desk

Now, Alex isn't one to jump to conclusions. Her work is based on evidence and fact; However, the woman's tone and actions combined were a clear sign that the jealousy bubbling in her stomach was not solely a gut reaction.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Rose, but I need to head out as soon as I'm done. Alex is supposed to stop by later." Maggie's reply creates a sour expression on the other woman's face.

"I'm sure Amy can keep herself busy."

"It's Alex, actually." Alex says, stepping beside Maggie's seated form

Maggie's beaming smile almost outshines the eye roll from Rose; However, the jealousy churning in Alex's stomach was sure to catch it.

"Of course." The words are spit out into the air-conditioned room

"Hey babe," Maggie replies, glancing up at Alex, "I'm almost done, you haven't been answering your phone. Busy day?"

"Yeah, a bit. I actually came by around noon. _Rose,_ here, said she'd give you my message." Alex replies eyes switching between a glare toward the blonde and soft smile toward her girlfriend

Maggie quirks an eyebrow, eyes moving toward Rose in confusion. "I was here at noon."

"Oh, right, it must have slipped my mind." Rose backtracks, swaying back s bit at the possessive glare Alex aims her way

"Must have." Alex answers, steel in her tone.

She relishes the heavy tension building within the office. The way Rose's nerves are all but frayed. She can barely keep her smirk in check.

"And, done! Ready for dinner, love?" Maggie asks, eyes finding Alex's as she shuts down her computer, pushing her wheeled chair from the desk.

"Chinese on me." Alex promises, grabbing Maggie's jacket from the hook behind her, she holds it out for the woman to slip in.

Maggie's megawatt smile is all the answer she needs.

"Have a nice night, Rose." Maggie throws over her shoulder as they walk from the room

 _Rose._

Alex will remember that.


	3. Fallen Petals

Alex slams her phone down, frustration radiating off her in waves.

That's the tenth call that's gone straight to voicemail.

"You okay over there?" Winn asks, chair squeaking as her moves to meet her eyes

"Maggie's not picking up, she was supposed to call after her shift four hours ago." Alex replies, pit settling further into her stomach

The room goes silent, concern for the woman washing over her friends. Maggie was consistent to a fault, missing a check in is not like her.

"Well, if something happened we would know about it, right? We have all this fancy stuff; We'd have to."

"No," J'onn's voice comes from the catwalk, "NCPD jurisdiction is over smaller scale alien issues, as well as human factors. They wouldn't ping our radars."

"So we know nothing." Kara frets, watching as her sister's walls building nearly instantly, eyes blank as she stares silently at the wall.

Vulnerability and fear; two of her most hated emotions bubble throughout her, sinking her heart and stomach in tandem.

"We can track her phone? At least for a second, nothing too invasive just to make sure." Winn corrects, "For all we know she's movie hopping, right?" Winn suggests, bringing his hand up to subconsciously rub at the back of his neck

Alex's steel nod is all the answer he needs.

The group watches nervously as the computer begins to zero in. First the United States. Then National City. Then…

Wait.

No.

That can't be right.

National City's Memorial Hospital is displayed on the screen. Red dot glaring into their hearts as they take mere seconds to react.

Alex shoots from the room, bolting down the stairs, swiftly making it to the parking garage in record time.

"Alex! Alex!" Kara's voice calls from behind her, as she mounts her bike

"Kara, I don't have time. She's- Maggie's-" Alex tries to speak moisture in her eyes

"I-" Kara begins, cut off by the revving of Alex's engine as it tears from the parking lot, "I can fly you!"

Alex doesn't break her panicked –disguised as confident- stride as she nears the Emergency room's nurses station.

"I need to see my partner, Detective Maggie Sawyer." Alex explains flashing her badge in an effort to speed up the process.

Glancing at the badge far too slowly for Alex's liking, the nurse directs her to room 14b. The nicety placed at the end of her sentence left to be heard by the air left in Alex's wake.

The beeping of heart monitors assault her ears. Her strides never stalling even as her heart and breath stutter at every terrifying thought.

She had to be okay.

As she passes 14a, she pauses. Readying herself for whatever her new reality might be. The doorway was a change. A change in one of two ways. Darkness or light, loss or love, the doorway stood ominous, unforgiving and immovable.

Oh god, she has to be okay.

Stepping into the room, breath caught in her throat, she's greeted with the glazed over eyes of her love and a dopey smile to match.

"Alex!" Maggie announces her presence, words slurred, "I'm glad you finally made it! I told you she'd come. She said you didn't answer the phone, are you okay?" She asks, pointing a finger nearly in the right direction of the woman sitting at her side.

"Yes…yes, you did." The voice from a few weeks ago flits through the cold, sanitized air.

Rose.

Alex crosses the room to Maggie's other side, clasping their hands tightly. Her heart restarting as Maggie's eyes gaze into her own. Brown eyes begin to droop as Maggie fights to stay awake, finally relaxed with Alex by her side.

Alex whispers, "It's okay, baby, I'll be here when you wake up. Get some sleep."

"I'm glad you made it." Maggie's reply comes out soft as her breaths begin to even in sleep

Alex gazes down at her girlfriend's injured body taking note of her bandaged shoulder and what seems to be the beginning of bandages wrapped around her stomach. She pulls a chair closer to the edge of the bed, twisting to keep their hands securely clasped.

Brushing her hand comfortingly over Maggie's clammy forehead and into her soft hair, Alex does her best to blink back her worried tears. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, Alex settles down in the chair working to calm her panic.

"What happened?" She breaths out, eyes not moving from her girlfriend's face

"A raid went south. They rushed her here, two stab wounds and a gunshot graze. Two guys from the unit say they owe her their lives." Rose says, eyes skirting around the room

"I know you don't like me." Alex starts, steel in her tone, "I get it, I really do; She's amazing."

"I don-"

"Don't lie to me." Alex demands. "You don't like me, that's fine. But don't do this to her. Don't make Maggie go through any more pain when she's already suffering."

Rose opens her mouth to speak but instantly the words become caught and silenced in her throat. Alex levels a glare at her, promising death and pain. Anger and protectiveness shining through.

"If you ever pull this again, I promise you, you'll regret it."


	4. Expensive Roses

Headquarters is nearly quiet for once as the day was filled with hours upon hours of monotonous data collection rather than action.

Winn, Kara, James, and Alex make up the group congregated around Winn's self-titled "Computer Cove." A name he has yet to live down, but his stubbornness has reigned even if Kara's offered idea of "Matrix Mystery Monitors" sounds cooler. He only kicks himself a bit for not thinking of it first.

"Someone's got it bad for Sawyer." Winn's words nearly give Alex whiplash as her neck cranes up instantly, small smile turning to a blank stare as she looks from Maggie's message to Winn's teasing face.

"What?" Alex asks, eyebrow shooting up as her eyes find an anxious Kara vigorously shaking her head and not so discreetly mouthing "I didn't tell them."

Alex schools her features in an effort to seem unaffected. If they found out about her and Maggie they were going to have to say it for themselves. She could just tell them. It's not like she's never wanted to, she's wanted to every day for months. But Kara's relationship drama held her back. What she and Maggie had was special, too young to call love but too deep to call anything else.

She wanted to tell them, to gush over Maggie's dimples, her breakfast in bed, her… her everything. But she couldn't, not yet. Not while they're last few cases kept their hangouts exclusive to the base, not while the danger to Maggie could be so close. No, she would tell them at the next game night, or at the bar once they found the time off. At least that's what she had thought.

But Winn knew. He knew and his smile was warm, a little teasing but kind all the same. Alex's face began to raise back into her so called 'Maggie smile' before James' question of "who?" is met by Winn's wink and answer of "that cute blonde secretary at the precinct."

Water is sprayed through the room, the moisture turning everyone's faces down in disgust.

"Supergirl!" Winn yelled, dramatically wiping his face

Alex meets her gaze, eyes sharp and brimming with jealousy.

Kara winces as Alex's voice laden with repressed ice asks what he meant.

"I went by to talk to Maggie about the new tactical gear we were going to make her, but she was out for a few minutes. I waited in the lobby minding my own business-"

"And by that you mean staring at the blonde." James interrupts, Winn's face growing red

"Can you blame me? Maggie's got game." The end of the sentence is laced with admiration, Alex's gut churning at the words. "She was working for a while but got a call a few minutes in. She was full on gushing about how, 'Detective Sawyer said this,' and 'Detective Sawyer said that.'"

Alex's boiling blood settles down to a simmer as she rolls her eyes at the lack of any new circumstances. She couldn't fully blame the woman for her crush, Maggie was amazing and her's.

"That doesn't-"

"I'm getting there!" Winn shakes his head with a sigh, "Apparently, she's going to order in lunch from that fancy Italian place across town for them, ask her to eat it, and 'make her move.' Not entirely sure who even says that anymore, but whatever. Maggie's got a surprise ahead of her."

Nothing like the surprise a pissed off Alex has for Rose.

Kara doesn't have time to react as Alex bolts from the room, using her long legs to quicken her pursuit. Kara's look toward the clock shows 12:10, sending a prayer up to Rao she hopes she doesn't have to post bail for her sister.

Flinging Rose into the sun would surely be a kinder end than the fire in Alex's eyes promises.

"Thank you for the food, Rose. But I really should get back to these reports." Maggie's voice greets Alex as she nears the office

"I figured I could eat with you, keep you company so to speak." Rose's voice grates her ears

"Oh, I think I'm alright. In fact, maybe you should share this food with Janey a few offices down? I know she's been wanting to try this place for weeks." The relief at hearing Maggie's attempts at brushing the woman off is like water when you didn't realize you were thirsty, surprisingly satisfying and calming.

"What if I said I wanted to eat with you?"

"Well, I'd say that makes two of use, Lily." Alex says voice cold and controlled as she took a few steps into the room

"Alex! I didn't expect to see you yet." Maggie greets eyes bright, only brightening at the sight of the box clutched in her hands. "Rico's?"

"Would I dare bring you pizza from anywhere else?"

Immediately, Maggie's computer is shut down, the documents she'd been distracted with moments ago forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Ann, she already has food." Rose grits out, pushing the container of overpriced pasta in Maggie's direction.

"I see that, Petunia. However, I think Maggie deserves her favorite, don't you?"

Maggie ignores their stare down, focusing on clearing her desk to allow Alex more room. Her own dismissals had gone without heeding, hopefully her girlfriend's words would get the point across.

"I agree." Rose reluctantly spit out, staring at Alex and the pizza in nearly identical disgust

"Glad to hear it. I'm sure you have some important work to do; Don't worry, I can keep my girlfriend company."

Standing up in a huff, Rose shifts –hesitates- and walks from the room. Throwing back a flirty, "When you feel like an upgrade, you know where to find me."

Maggie rolls her eyes with a quick, "I've got my too favorite things, no upgrade possible."

Another huff and stomps could be heard retreating from the area.

Maggie spins her chair around, pulling Alex into a deep, thankful kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've been trying to get her out of here." She sighs, throwing the picked over pasta dish in the trash as Alex takes the seat across from her. "If she wasn't the Chief's daughter, I swear."

Alex laughs at the irritation filled shake of Maggie's head, her jealousy retreating for the moment.

"So, I'm your favorite. That's what I got."

A sharp laugh and wink is Maggie's reply.

"What more could I want?" Her words punctuated by a rather large bite of pizza

Alex watches with a soft smile as a bit of sauce finds its way to the corner of Maggie's sweet mouth.

What more could she want, indeed.


	5. Protective Petals

Hey all! Hopefully you like this one. If any of you would want to help me immensely by taking part in my research survey for my thesis (ten minutes) which concerns a childhood satisfaction, attitudes about life, and adult desire to parent, I would be so grateful! I can only have participants over 18, but as long as you're over 18, with children or without, I could really use your help!  
(remove the spaces before surveymonkey and after the first slash Link: www . surveymonkey/ r/Desire_To_Parent_Survey

Sorry for the confusion! This one is set the day after the Alex freak out episode!

* * *

" _Alice!_ "

The voice causes Alex's gaze to harden as her face changes from her Kara-caused smile, to a cold mask.

" _Jasmine._ " The annoyance in Alex's voice has Kara shifting in her seat

The woman comes to a stop at Alex's side. The coat of urgency permeating the air around them -along with Alex's sudden change of mood- has Kara mumbling out a half-hearted greeting, eyes skirting between the duo in less than subtle confusion.

"Ah, the sister!" The woman smiles, "I'm Rose, Maggie's told me a lot about you."

"She has?" Kara replies, nearly missing the tightening of Alex's fists in her own confusion

Before Rose can reply, Alex shoots Kara a glare with a forceful "Why don't you go get us some more coffee."

"Would you like-" Kara begins to offer before being cut off

"Nothing for her. She won't be here long." The glare Alex shoots the woman has Kara hesitating before deciding to go and keep a close watch on the table

As Kara retreats, Rose's eyes harden and she settles roughly in the seat beside Alex.

"What do you want?"

"You have some nerve."

The anger in Rose's voice has Alex on the defensive.

This is different.

This isn't just jealousy.

At Alex's lack of response, Rose continues.

"You hurt her." Her eyes ice over as she remembers the pain coating Maggie's face the day before, "You hurt her and you know she's been hurt before. You know what Liz did to her."

Alex forces her eyes not to betray the sinking in her stomach.

"Insensitive. Workaholic. Borderline sociopathic." Rose lists, eyes never veering, "That's what Liz said. You know she won't forget that. God, the things she's gone through, the things you people-"

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I don't care what you meant to do, I care what you did." Ice. "You say you love her." A breath. "You say you love her but you pull this."

"I've already talked to Mag-"

"And now you're going to talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Rose? I hate myself, is that what you want to hear? I hate myself for what I did to her. I won't make that mistake again."

Silence roams through the air.

"You were supposed to be different."

Alex stays silent as Rose's eyes meet the table.

"You were supposed to treat her right."

"I-" The words die on her throat, eyes caught in the heartbroken blonde's gaze.

She remembers that look in her own.

"I was going to be okay, I was trying to be okay." Rose explains, "I was going to let you be, you know? I saw how happy you made her, I thought you were worthy. But, you're not. You hurt her and you ran. You- you left her to fucking crumble."

"I know."

"She may have forgiven you -she's too forgiving. Maggie-" Rose's voice takes on a soft tone as the name leaves her lips, "Maggie wants to see the best in people. God, she still sees the good in me and that's a feat."

Small twin smiles curve the edges of both women's mouths.

"I know your type. You'll hurt her, she'll forgive, the cycle will go on and on until she's staying at the precinct overnight, until she's so done with fighting she doesn't want to go home, until she's losing her cool and needs a shoulder to lean on."

"I won't."

"I want to believe you." A shaky breath. "I do. I want her happy, even if I can't be the one to do it."

Alex tightens her jaw as she swallows her emotions in an effort to maintain her external calm.

"What can I say?"

"Honestly?" Rose's blank stare bores into her eyes, "Nothing. You'll hurt her, I'll pick up the pieces. The cycle will restart, and you will be gone. Moved on to the next best thing, leaving behind the best thing that could have ever happened to you."

"I would never do that."

"Really?" Bitter sarcasm shines through, "Spoiler alert: you already tried."

"Look," Rose sighs as she stands from the chair, "Next time you hurt her, I won't be so kind."

"Is that a threat?"

"Of course not, Agent Danvers, it's a promise."

"What was that about?" Kara's rushed words go unheard as Alex watches that blonde walk away. Heart sinking in her chest, Alex vows once again to protect Maggie at all cost.

Even if she must protect her from herself.


	6. Your Rose

Hey all! Back again. This one is a bit different. Completely didn't know the best way to format is so...  
Two songs inspired this: "What If It's You" - Reba, and "My Never" - Blue October

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to bring an umbrella?"

"Nice to see you, too. Oh, my day? It was delightful. Scaled the Mount. Everest of paperwork. How was work? More alien catching. Interesting."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Alex replies rolling her eyes as she pulls the dripping jacket from Maggie's trembling shoulders, "What did you do? Swim here?"

"Someone keeps nagging me not to ride my bike in the rain." Maggie grumbles, freely allowing herself to be pulled into Alex's warm embrace

"How dare I want to keep you safe?" She sighs out dramatically, hands running over Maggie's damp shoulders

"Rude is what it is."

With a soft kiss to Maggie's forehead, Alex makes sure her legendary eyeroll is appreciated by the woman before her as she pulls away

"Go change," She orders, softly turning Maggie in the direction of their room, "I've got dinner warming in the oven."

At Maggie's immediate stop, Alex sighs.

"Before you say anything, I ordered in."

"Oh, thank god." Is her only reply as Maggie continues into their room.

"You do realize I cooked before you came around, don't you?" Alex calls out, gently shaking Maggie's soaked jacket before moving to hang it on the rack. Feeling an object in the pocket, she absentmindedly reaches in rescuing a slightly damp envelope.

"Ramen and burnt eggs do not count as cooking, babe."

With a sigh, because _really_ , she used the stove so it was -technically- cooking, she tosses the envelope on the counter to dry before pulling the take-out containers from the oven. It takes two trips to get the food and drinks to the coffee table. As an afterthought, she grabs the envelope on her second trip, deciding next to the fire would be the best way to dry it.

"What's taking so long? What are you doing in there?" Alex calls after fidgeting with the pillows and waiting for Netflix to load.

"Painting the Sistine Chapel. What do you think I'm doing?" A huff. "You didn't tell me not to wear skinny jeans in the rain, so technically this is on you."

"First off, no naked men allowed in our room. That's was the first line of that lesbian agenda we signed." Alex throws out with a smirk, "Second, I didn't realize I was your mother. If you need any help getting out of those pants, I have a good record of getting into-"

"Please, don't use the words 'mom' and 'getting into your pants' in the same breath." The sentence is punctuated by a rush of air and body, as Maggie slumps onto the couch before snuggling closer to Alex's side.

Alex lets out a chuckle before taking a moment to pull Maggie closer to her side. Eyes close in comfort.

Alex had never understood the appeal of rainy days. Puddles, wet hair, the added chill of the wind, to say Alex hated the rain would have been an understatement. But here, now, with Maggie's still damp hair wavy and pulled back from her face. With Maggie curled beside her, pajamas just long enough, just big enough, to clearly have been stolen from Alex's dresser. With the fireplace crackling and radiating warmth in an effort to combat the tapping rhythm of the cool drops collecting on their windows.

She's not ashamed to admit she's beginning to like the rain.

One last press of lips to Maggie's damp hair, and Alex is shifting to make their plates. Mainly broccoli from the broccoli beef tin for Maggie, a generous few scoops of orange chicken, and fried rice with as little carrots as possible.

' _I just don't understand it. It comes with peas, why do they need to ruin it with carrots. I know they say carrots help with vision but I-'_

The rest of that particular rant hadn't made its way to Alex's memory. Instead the fire in Maggie's eyes, the clear annoyance radiating from her being, the- Let's just say it was the most adorable sight Alex had ever seen.

Quickly compiling her own plate -with far less fanfare- she glances at the screen where Maggie is idly scanning through their options.

Giving up for the moment, Maggie switches her focus to the plate before her. A small smile tugging at her lips.

"You remembered."

Who knew chewing while blushing could be so difficult.

Swallowing carefully, Alex glances at Maggie with a casual, "We've been together a year, Mags. How could I forget your vendetta against carrots and the _'chewiest beef to ever live- well, not live'_."

A nudge attempts to stop Alex's teasing laughter.

"You're never going to let me live the beef thing down, are you?" Maggie's attempt to hide her smile behind a huff, is mediocre at best. "What's that?" She asks, nodding her head to the envelope in a valent effort to wipe the smirk from Alex's face

"I don't know, came out of your jacket." Was the reply between bites

A quirked eyebrow, has Alex furrowing her own brows.

"What?"

"I didn't have any papers with me." Maggie shrugs, leaning across the table to grasp the slightly dryer envelop, a quick glance has a smile pulling at her face. "You sure you didn't write this?" The sentence accompanies a swift turn of the paper for Alex to see.

Thin but sure loops mare the paper.

Thin but sure loops that spell out Maggie's name.

Thin but sure loops that apparently like to dot 'I's with hearts.

Thin but sure loops that send a shower of cold through Alex.

 _Are emotional umbrellas a thing? Alex could really use one._

"Judging by that," Maggie pauses, illustrating her meaning by quickly moving her hand in an all-encompassing gesture of Alex's tensed form, "I'm guessing you didn't write this?"

A _you-think_ stare is her response.

Moving both of their plates to the table, Alex pulls Maggie closer to her side in comfort, in calming, in love.

"Who's writing is it?"

"Certainly not yours, Ms. Chicken Scratch."

A soft nudge.

A furled brow.

"It's familiar…Can't say anyone on the force is super into calligraphy. Nick's been trying watercolor. He's got a major crush on the cute- Sensing this is not the time to bring up cute girls."

"I knew you were a great detective." Alex deadpans, arm tightening around Maggie's shoulders succeeding in bringing her further into Alex's lap

"Is it-" Maggie moves slightly with Alex's steadying breathe, "If it's Rose I can't be held accountable for my actions."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hun. We don't even know what it says, could be about a schedule change or-"

"Maggie, there's a heart."

"That may be," A pause. A thought. "a bit harder to explain away."

Alex's sharp look could scare the worst of the worst, but it just brings a smirk to Maggie's face and earns a soft slap to her thigh.

Their stare lasts a moment before Maggie drops her eyes back to the paper clasped before the duo. "You want me to open it don't you?"

"I would like to know who to threaten." She grunts out, trying for a nonchalant shrug. Failing at a nonchalant shrug.

"Sure you do, slugger, sure you do."

"Maggie, c'mon." Alex pleads, voice strained, eyes not leaving the loops, not leaving the heart, not leaving the cause of her insecure thoughts.

Shifting to the side in an effort to catch Alex's eyes, Maggie's movements are stalled by the securing grip she finds herself in. Feeling Alex's unease, she shifts once more, quickly pulling herself further into Alex's body. Maggie's back against the couch's back cushions, chest and legs sprayed comfortably, comfortingly, over Alex, she makes sure to place a kiss to Alex's troubled lips.

"You sure-" She asks pulling away, calmed by the small smile pulling at Alex's lips

She feels Alex's nervous swallow as she nods slightly.

Maggie hands her the envelope to open, smiling as movement forces her further into Alex's embrace. Alex's arm falls back to its place on Maggie's side as they use their free hands to hold the paper up in tandem.

* * *

 _Maggie,_

 _I've got something to tell you that I just can't say. I've tried, it just- So, I'm writing it down in case maybe someday our lives go down the same road. In case one day you see me._

 _I know you're happy and I'm happy for you. But since you found each other I've been so confused. I believe there's one soul for me and I can't help but think, or know, or wonder…what if it's you? What if you're meant for me and we don't- I promised myself I wouldn't mess up in this letter, but I feel like I already have messed up with you._

 _What if- maybe- I already missed my chance. If I did. If that first chance is over. Will I get another?_

* * *

"Alex," Maggie's voice breaks the silence but not Alex's stare. Not her quickened blinking. Not her quickening heart. Not her fear. "We can just throw it away, it doesn't matter."

Swallowing, Maggie moves with Alex's resolutely shaking head.

"It's okay, we should know. Right?"

Right.

 _Right?_

Slowly tightening her embrace before softening, Alex places a peck on Maggie's cheek, eyes once again meeting thin but sure loops.

Glaring at thin but sure loops.

Glaring through thin but sure loops.

* * *

 _I don't know how love works, you'd be the first to know that. I just thought we would learn it together. Maybe that's stupid, maybe it's irrational, but that's what they say love is. Irrational. I just can't help but tell you. Tell you that: love is a feeling, love is my feeling, my feeling for you._

 _I can only hope you understand how I feel. I can only hope beyond hope, you feel the same. If you don't right now, that's okay. We have time. We have time for you to feel it too. I see the forever in our never._

 _We'll have our chance._

 _We'll have our chance when it's right._

 _Until then and forever._

 _Your Rose_

* * *

Alex's rushed breathing is hard to ignore as Maggie drops her hand to let the letter wilt in her girlfriend's tense grip.

"Looks like someone's been really getting into the poetry scene."

Silence.

Hurried breathing.

Thumping heart.

Blinking eyes.

Maggie brings her hand to Alex's cheek, slouching further into her as she sees the moisture and concern gathered there.

"Mags."

A soft hum is her only response.

"I'm going to kill her."

"Settle for a maim. A _slight_ maim. I don't want my future bride limping down the aisle."

Maggie's soft laughter gives Alex's mind a raft. Something to hold to, something to cling to, something to keep afloat. The depths of concern and pain seem far away as Maggie's pulling her closer, crumpling the paper, aiming for the fire place -missing the fire place-, and once again melting into her side.

"I'll try not to get hurt then."

The whisper should have been scary, should have shaken her, should have done a lot of thing. But what it did was ground her, what it did was pull a smile, what it did was open a future.

Their future.

"Good."


End file.
